Rosa hybrida xe2x80x98POULjosexe2x80x99.
The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of garden rose plant which originated from a controlled crossing between xe2x80x98Polarsternxe2x80x99, an unpatented variety, and xe2x80x98POULarixe2x80x99, described and illustrated in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,274, issued on Sep. 5, 1994. The two parents were crossed during the summer of 1990 and the resulting seeds were planted in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark. The new variety is named xe2x80x98POULjosexe2x80x99.
The new rose may be distinguished from its seed parent, xe2x80x98Polarsternxe2x80x99, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. xe2x80x98POULjosexe2x80x99 has fewer petals than xe2x80x98Polarsternxe2x80x99.
2. xe2x80x98POULjosexe2x80x99 produces a greater quantity of flowers per stem than the seed parent.
3. xe2x80x98POULjosexe2x80x99 exhibits more anthocyanin than the seed parent.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, xe2x80x98POULarixe2x80x99 by the following combination of characteristics:
1. xe2x80x98POULjosexe2x80x99 has fewer petals than xe2x80x98POULarixe2x80x99.
2. The foliage of xe2x80x98POULjosexe2x80x99 is less glossy than the foliage of xe2x80x98POULarixe2x80x99.
The objective of the hybridization of this rose variety was to create a new and distinct variety for garden use with unique qualities, such as:
1. Uniform and abundant flowers;
2. Vigorous, but compact growth when propagated both as a budded rose and on its own roots;
3. Disease resistance.
This combination of qualities is not present in previously available commercial cultivars of this type and distinguish xe2x80x98POULjosexe2x80x99 from all other varieties of which we are aware.
As part of their rose development program, L. Pernille Olesen and Mogens N. Olesen germinated the seeds from the aforementioned hybridization during the winter of 1990 and conducted evaluations on the resulting seedlings in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark.
xe2x80x98POULjosexe2x80x99 was selected in the spring 1991 by the inventors as a single plant from the progeny of the aforementioned hybridization. Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98POULjosexe2x80x99 by traditional budding and rooted cuttings was first done by L. Pernille and Mogens N. Olesen in their nursery in Fredensborg, Denmark in summer 1991. This initial and other subsequent asexual propagations conducted in controlled environments have demonstrated that the characteristics of xe2x80x98POULjosexe2x80x99 are true to type and are transmitted from one generation to the next.